Zach the Hedgehog
"I'm faster than the speed of lightning!" - Zach the Hedgehog 'Zach the Hedgehog '''is a twelve year-old, anthropomorphic green hedgehog who is a close friend and young protege to Sonic the Hedgehog, and a new member of the New Freedom Fighters. Information Box Background Physical Appearance Zach is a young anthropomorphic hedgehog with green fur with exceptions of his chest, arms, and muzzle with a light-yellow highlight on his quills, and light-blue eyes. He also has peach skin on his chest, muzzle, and arms. He has five head quills dropping from the back of his head, two quills protruding from his back drooping downward, and a short tail that's designed like a small lightning bolt. For attire, Zach wears a pair of light-weight, hyper friction resistant green sneakers, with a white strap, white cuffs, grey soles with light-yellow toecaps, and a triangular, silver buckle on each shoe (similar to Sonic's hyper-fast red sneakers). He also wears a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs on his hands. Personality Zach is a fun-loving, adventurous, and heroic young hedgehog who loves to go on adventures and likes to run. He is also hot-headed, pugnacious, and strong-willed when he see a challenge and always having a fun attitude to enjoy a fight. However, he can be serious and determined when there is a serious threat and tends to face it what ever it takes. Meeting Sonic the Hedgehog when he was seven, he was inspired by the hedgehog's bravery and dreams to be like him. After meeting and training under Sonic's tutelage, Zach follows Sonic and Tails on any adventure and would risk his life to protect them and any other friend he makes. Zach also shows genuine kindness and sincere bravery when it comes to his friends. Since making many friends, Zach shows a heroic and protective personality when his friends are in danger or threatened, and hurries to their aid, showing that he always puts others before his own well-being, as well as being merciless to any enemy that tires to harm his friends. Zach likes running, playing soccer, and spending time with friends, but dislikes evil, being slow, losing, and people picking on little kids. His favorite food is white rice, vegetables, and dairy, but dislikes meat. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities *Supersonic Speed - Like Sonic, Zach is able to run at supersonic speeds, though not as fast as his mentor. However, he can run at speeds greater than that of ''Mach 1, and can create a ''sonic boom ''without effort. He can even run on walls and run through water. **Accelerated Healing **Homing Attack **Molecular Vibration **Spin Attack - A standard Hedgehog attack. ***Spin Dash **Spin Jump **Supercharged Brain Activity - Zach's second unique ability to his speed is that he can access superhuman levels in his brain further than processing information. He can test theories, understand difficult equations and run trial and error in his brain at superhuman speeds. **Vortex Creations - Zach plants himself on the ground and rotate his extremities around can cause an incredible amount of wind to burst through his focused funnel. He mostly use this ability automatically when he runs, reducing the air currents around his body to low enough levels to no longer inhibit hos speed. Creatively, Zach can create tornadoes and gusts with their arms to attack his enemies or give support to his allies. *High Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes - Zach possesses significant acrobatic skills and agility, sufficient enough to perform perfect synchronized mid-air movements. *Minor Super Strength - Zach possesses significant physical strength, though far from the same level as Knuckles or Shadow's, which is mostly demonstrated with his legs, just like Sonic. *Enhanced Jump Ability - Zach is able to jump several meters high in the air. *Enhanced Durability - Zach is highly durable, able to take huge amounts of pain and punishment, and continue to fight on afterwards. *Sharp Quills Flash Step Prowess *Flash Step Expert Combat Skills *Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant Other Skills *Piloting Skills - Zach shows exceptional piloting skills, such as flying the X-Tornado with little practice, but has trouble with doing plane tricks. *Expert Extreme Gear rider *Proficient EnerBeam wielder *Grinding Chaos Powers *Harnessing Chaos Energy **Chaos Control Transformations *Lightning Aura Mode **Power Augmentation ***Enhanced Speed ***Enhanced Strength ***Enhanced Durability ***Enhanced Jump **Super-Conductive Electromagnetism **Electrokinesis *Super Zach Equipment *Green Bolt List of Moves and Techniques *Spin Dash Relationships Friends/Allies *Sonic the Hedgehog (Best friend and Mentor, also older brother figure) *Miles "Tails" Prower (Close friend and teammate) *Knuckles the Echidna (Close friend) *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Big the Cat *Vanilla the Rabbit *Sticks the Badger (Secret love interest) *Spartan Family **Sam Spartan *New Freedom Fighters *The Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Silver the Hedgehog (Friendly rival) *Blaze the Cat *Shadow the Hedgehog (Rival in speed) *Rouge the Bat (to a degree) *E-123 Omega Rivals *Silver the Hedgehog (Friendly rival) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Rival in speed) *Jet the Hawk Enemies *Hakura Otsutsuki *The Vanderich *Eggman Empire **Doctor Eggman **Orbot **Cubot **Bokkun **Badniks **E-106 Eta **E-107 Theta *Metal Sonic *Doctor Eggman Nega *Team Hooligan *The Babylon Rouges *Black Doom *The Black Arms *The Nocturnus Clan *The Shadow Vipers *The Deadly Seven *Lyric the Last Ancient Former Enemies *Chaos Theme Songs * Background in Other Media * See Also * Trivia * See Also *Zach the Hedgehog/Battles & Events Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Mobian Category:Hedgehogs Category:New Freedom Fighters Category:Team Heroes Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Main Characters Category:Captain-class Fighters Category:Speed Type Characters Category:Awakening Aura Users Category:Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatants Category:Expert Extreme Gear Riders Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Series Characters Category:Team Three Category:EnerBeam Users Category:Bygone Island Inhabitants Category:Flash Step Experts Category:Heroes Alliance Elite Officers